Sweet Kisses
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Bulma teaches Vegeta about making chocolate, but receives a sweet gift as well. Oneshot. R and R, please!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

This was a story I wrote for FireStorm1991. It's based off of her baking stories, and yes, she gave me permission to use the concept. Enjoy!

* * *

She couldn't mess this up. If she did, all hell would break loose. In complete and utter concentration, she eased the stuff in...

"WOMAN!"

Bulma shrieked, throwing her arms up, causing the stuff to splatter all over the wall- and, unfortunately, Vegeta. "What the hell!" She screamed. "Vegeta, you jackass, you broke my concentration!"

"And you threw this brown shit on me!" Vegeta yelled back. "What is this, anyway?" He whiped some of it off his cheek and examined it through narrowed eyes.

Bulma had to stifle a laugh. She knew Vegeta didn't know much about Earth, but how could he not know about chocolate? "It's chocolate." Bulma replied, a small giggle escaping her lips. "It's a sweet food."

Vegeta examined it again. It's food?

"Anyway," Bulma continued, "It's also a sweet you eat on a day called Valentine's Day." Then she scowled. "But, thanks to you, now I have to start over."

She went over to the fridge to grab the milk, but was stopped by Vegeta. "What's Valentine's day?" He asked, for once losing his trademark scowl and replacing it with childlike curiosity.

Ok, that was Bulma's limit; she collapsed on the ground in a fit of hysterical laughter. Vegeta stared at her like she was insane. "You've lost it, woman." He stated bluntly.

"No, I'm *giggle* sorry." She said, still laughing. "How can you *snort* not know about Valentine's Day?"

Vegeta glared. "Woman, why would I give a shit about your petty traditions?"

Bulma got off the ground, finally done laughing "If you don't care, then why are you asking about it?" She asked her hands on her hips. Vegeta blushed slightly and glared; she had him there.

"Just-just tell me about it, dammit!" He yelled, trying and failing to cover up his fail. Bulma smirked; she had won this verbal spar.

"Well, Valentine's day is sorta the day for love. It's where couples show their affection."

"And EVERYONE of you pathetic Earthlings celebrate it?" He asked with a tone of disbelief. She nodded. "I'll never understand you humans and the love you talk about." He said, clearly disgusted.

She smirked. Maybe, just maybe, she could have a little fun with this. "Well, I'm making chocolate." She smiled at him. "Do you want to help?"

He snorted. "Women make food, not men, and certainly not princes."

"Oh, I get it." She said, almost too lightly. "I get that you're just upset because I can cook better than you."

Vegeta's face turned a bright red. How dare she? "Woman, I'm better than you at everything."

She smirked. "Then prove it."

Vegeta grinned. He knew a challenge when he heard one.

* * *

Bulma placed all the ingredients on the table and placed two blue mixing bowls in front of her and Vegeta. "Alright, let's get to work." She announced, clapping her hands.

She took the ingredients and started putting them into the mixing bowl. Vegeta watched her intently, then mimicked what she did. Bulma had just finished mixing when she saw a brown spot fly past her and hit the wall. She looked at Vegeta and saw him mixing at top speed, sending chocolate everywhere.

"Vegeta, stop, you're-!" A spot of chocolate hit her in the face. She blinked, as though trying to process what just happened.

"Well? Do you plan on retaliating?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

**WHAM!**

"What the hell!" Vegeta yelled, rubbing the large, throbbing bump on the back of his head. "What was that for?!"

"THAT was for hitting me with chocolate, dumbshit!" She yelled, looking lethal with the wooden spoon in her hands.

* * *

After whiping all the chocolate off the walls, they poured the chocolate into molds. Vegeta worked slowly this time, not wanting to incite the wrath of the woman. When they were done, they put the chocolate in the freezer. "Now we wait for about an hour or two while the chocolate hardens." Bulma explained. She sat down at the table and Vegeta did the same.

He thought about the chocolate making; other than getting hit with the wooden spoon, he did actually enjoy himself, not that he'd tell the woman that. And she obviously enjoyed herself too. She looked really happy. For some reason, this made Vegeta happy too.

"Hey, Vegeta."

Vegeta blinked, jolting out of his thoughts. "What?"

"I asked you what you thought about making chocolate!"

"Most boring thing I've ever done." He lied. "And I'll never celebrate your stupid love holiday."

Bulma grinned; she'd expected him to say that. "Here, then. Might as well give it to you."

Before Vegeta could ask what, she stuffed a small chocolate into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed. Then he exploded. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Bulma smiled. "Just a sweet gift from me to you!"

A sweet gift, huh? Vegeta could give her a sweeter one. He grabbed Bulma by the waist, pulling her closer. Before she could ask what he was doing, he pressed his lips to hers. Bulma's eyes widened, but then she closed them and kissed back, wrapping her hands around his neck. His lips and tongue tasted sweet, almost like chocolate. When they pulled away, both of their faces were cherry red.

It was awkwardly silent for a moment.

"So...Vegeta." Bulma said, breaking the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Would you...be my Valentine?"

"Don't know what the hell you're talking about." He stated bluntly. "But if it keeps you quiet, then yes."

Bulma grinned. Oh yes, this was going to be a fun Valentine's Day indeed.

**THE END**

Review, please! Reviews are my bread and water...


End file.
